inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 12
Re:Lets Talk XD I am the first one on your new talk page :D. Have you already watched Episode 3 of Chrono Stone? I have already download it, so I will watch it soon and post some pictures of the episode. Shindou will appear in Episode 4 :D Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 10:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Is this look good or not? Hello, I'm just want know your opinion, if we adds 'Dots' on the Hissatsu Section just like what Taha1921 did in the pages, is that Ok?, i'm just look into it, it isn't looks great anymore. If i'm undo it, maybe someone also think it's looks more good than before, If you not understand what just i mean, here one of pages that Taha1921 adds dots on the Hissatsu Section. => (Click Here!). It's Ok if nothing wrong with it, Maybe just me who being uncomfortable with it. " ''♫Fort''''issimo♫'' 10:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: klAFJSD O A O *HEAVY BREATHING EVERYWHERE* [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 11:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favor (GO Game Appearances) Yeah, I told you it wouldn't be that good xD I'll start working on the stats soon :) I'll try and make a time schedule for when I'll come on the wiki and do stats~ Yeah, the stats are different between every game. btw, I won't be able to do the stats for Inazuma Eleven 1...I've never got any players to Lv. 99 on it (The JP Inazuma 1 has REALLY slow levelling up and there's no sites with the stats for the players, and I have 102 hours of play time on that game lol. and the EU Inazuma 1 has the second game's stats). I'll start with FF Teams and Aliea Gakuen (I'll do Inazuma 2 and 3 stats for them), then I'll move onto the FFI teams and so on. I'll try and find some time tomorrow to get started :) Aoyama has better speed and dribble, but Ichino has better technique and stamina. That's pretty much how it goes in terms of stats an MF needs. Ichino has better kick, control and stamina (Control is now called Technique in the GO games, they changed the name) Clopss → Northern Impact 16:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Never had any time today, sorry T_T I'll be sure to start this weekend~ And I don't play Professor Layton even though I've been meaning to for a long time; I can't make time for anything these days lol EDIT: I'll start doing the stats now but I have a question first~ Where on the page should I put the stats header? Under the hissatsu one or at the middle of the page? Clopss → Northern Impact 00:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I'll start typing some of the stats on notepad and I'll copy+paste them later. That would be epic xD I want to see how Dylan is getting on, and of course Ichinose~ but then again I'd rather just have a normal FFI arc next with no organisations or anything. Or maybe a Season on the Pro League? But if we had a season on the pro league then Kidou can't be a main character anymore since he plays for Italy and it would center around Japan's team. I don't mind, I guess I'll see what you were talking about when I start playing Professor Layton though~ Ehh...Games: Inazuma Eleven GO, The World Ends With You, Chrono Trigger, Sonic Generations, Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and yeah...for one's I'm currently playing that's pretty much it. Anime/Manga I'm currently watching/reading: Naruto (I'm on this week's chapter here so I guess you can't spoil me lol), One Piece, Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Area no Kishi, Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu and Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Anyways I'll start doing the Raimon stats on notepad now... Clopss → Northern Impact 16:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Favor (GO Game Appearances) 2 I'm sorry but I think I can't help you... A few days ago, I tried to take a picture of some characters for my talkpage but the quality was really bad~ Still, I can show you a sample but I don't think it's better than Clopss' picture. The picture is already cut out. It's only Hiroto's sprite and I edited the contrast a little bit because otherwise the quality would be even worse xD SweetHope 22:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I think, I will try to do it. I don't have much time lately but I will try to add as many as I can~ And are you REALLY sure that the quality is alright? I don't want to start doing it and then you suddenly don't like it anymore... Is the size alright or do you want to have a bigger one? (I think a bigger one would look worse, though) Besides, what kind of game appearances do you want to have? Do they have to wear the Raimon training clothes or can they wear their soccer uniform? Do you also want special ones like Taiyou in his hospital clothes? Sorry for asking so much but I need those answers before I can start~ SweetHope 13:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chrono Stone Ep3 You left the same message two times on my talkpage XD. Yep, it was sure epic, Ep3. Tenm in his Keshin Armed form looks pretty epic too. Yuuichi is so fast and have a good dribbling O_O. If Endou didn't knew what a Keshin was, how can he named it Majin Great O_O? They always gave Ichino and Aoyama a little screen time :(. I first tought they wouldn't appear in Chrono Stone but they actually appeared :D. I don't mind if you are late, also I reply the message with my cellphone too :D How is it with you? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone]] 06:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I had a lot of work recently, so I can't edit the wikia when I want xDD About the third episode of Chrono Stone, OMG ! Yuuichi finally appeared ! This man is so strong, he immediately passed most of the members of Protocol Omega xDDD And his Keshin Armed <3 Tenma used it too xD I would have wanted to see it later x)... A bad thing is that Endou left the team D8 Why ? He just learned Majin Great and he left the team... PS : I would like to edit the main page to add higher definition images and more informations on the episode, featured hissatsu/character/team x) Could you allow me to edit on this page ? Torch92 11:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to ask if you could tell me how to make changes in or make the profile layout thingy of a character, hissatsu, episode,etc. because i wanted to make one for my profile. thankyou I would appreciate it. WildDreamer 16:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Edit and Ep 003 ~ I still can't edit the main page xDD ... It's Alpha who gave Yuuichi the Time Bracelet ? No it can't be O_O About Endou's keshin, it's strange yes... EDIT : WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ?! THEY FUSED KYOUSUKE WITH YUUICHI OMG ?! Torch92 10:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI! HAHAHA XD I know right ? their almost exactly the same ! can't even tell the difference ! I think i'll die of laughing if they reveal Wonderbot is really Kidou ! Especially if "Kidou Wonderbot" can turn pink and can use the mixi max gun XD LOL. ^^ P.S. Hm. That GIRL/BOY in chrono stone that have the same eyes as Ichino...Actually if you think of it , it's highly unlikely to be connected to Ichino in any way...Ichino's plot is actually very dramatic and would have gave a great impact to the watchers if he was given more screen time And the only time that he was mention (Briefly) was when Aki and Tenma was talking about a call from someone in America XD ... But ofcourse I still want Ichino to reappear in IE Go Chrono stone and i think he will have more screen time... And yes I think someone should yell at the Authors , "GIVE ICHINO MORE SCREEN TIME OR ELSE !!!" . ^^ P.S.S. Yes im a Filipino too ^^ --Wacky14 → God Canon Lets Talk Yep, Yuuichi plays were epic but he isnt going to play anymore if you saw EP 4 :(. The timeline is fixed. Alpha gave the bracelet to him O_O. I saw in the Sub of EP 3 that it was a mysterious person again. Yep, Endou learned Great The Hand way too fast. Aoyama and Ichino must get MORE screentime. In todays EP, they also got a little screentime :( Lol, El Dorado ruined Endou and Natsumi wedding XD. Wait..... I want to see it too now O_O. Also I want to see some past of Shindou, Kirino, Ichino and Aoyama about how they met each other. That is my wish. Yep, Sangoku deserves a Keshin and Kirino, Ichino and Aoyama tooooooooooooooo. I want to see Olympus Harmony and Deep Mist. You have lots of ideas about the past in Chrono Stone XD. Some must to happen. The plot will gets some twists then. Rushe and Tenma O_O. Hmmmmmm, maybe it wil become a pair XD. Ichino and Aoyama should both have Keshins. I want to see new hissatsu of them and not copycat hissatsu‘s >_> Okay, I will do the favor. Give me to tomorrow. Lol, a look a like of Ichino. Wait....... Maybe there are family of each other but they didn't know that they have a brother/sister O_O. They are going to fight to convince each other which soccer the best is XD. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC)